Distant
by tbc1563
Summary: I was watching Dance with Somebody the other day and got inspired by the episode. This is a short fic of Blaine's thoughts when he sees Kurt texting Chandler.


Blaine had felt this pit in his stomach many times before in his life. Once before he came out to his parents, another at the Sadie Hawkins dance when he had heard footsteps behind him as he waited with Ryan. He fad felt it the first time he had kissed Kurt and when he first told him he loved him. He most definantly felt it the first time they took "that step" and now he felt it again. It was the way Kurt had been acting during Rachel and Santana's reidtion of So Emotional. He showed what looked like texts, to Sam and they were just out of eye reach for Blaine to see. What he could see was Kurt's face light up, see the laughter and he could see the just the smallest amount of blush creep across Kurt's face. It was the look Kurt had when Blaine read HIS texts, answered HIS calls. Only this time Blaine wasn't the one making Kurt blush.

Blaine knew he couldn't flat out ask Kurt who he was texting. As much as it ate him up inside, it would spear a fight and dub Blaine as untrustful. After glee, Kurt headed out the door still absorbded in his phone. It wasn't weird that Kurt didn't wait for him, lately they had been distant. Blaine could admit he took the blame for that. He was the one blowing off coffee and hanging out after glee. Blaine couldn't even remember the last time they had made out or even been intimate for that matter. If it wasn't scheduled it wasn't happeneing. It was just that Kurt always had a way of squezzing the topic NYADA into every little conversation they had. Well more like baracting it into their conversations. At frist Blaine took the role of supportive boyfriend, offering advice like clothing and song choices. He would help Kurt look into dorm rooms online, help him slowly pack away his furniture. It wasn't until Kurt put a picture of them in a box with other things to go, labeled, taped and slide it under the bed. Blaine couldn't help but question to himself. Was that how life was going to be, their memories while Kurt was in New York just under the bed collecting dust? So Blaine stopped talking about it, stopped offereing advice, stopped trying to be "there". Because to him it made it hurt less. It made the idea that in a couple of months, Kurt would be in another STATE, not hurt so bad.

Blaine caught up to Kurt, who was still texting away as Rachel talked to him at his locker.

"Kurt, like I told you the other day, texting him isn't as harmless as you…" Rachel got a notice of Blaine approaching behind them.

"Oh! Hi Blaine!" She said too loudly. "Kurt and I were just talking about Whitney week, yep Whitney week."

Blaine nodded, but he had heard too much already, Kurt was texting someone else, and apperantly it wasn't just friendly texts. Blaine felt his knees shake and his mouth go dry.

Feeling the awkwardness grow, Rachel dimised helrself to go find Finn somewhere.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who slipped his phone in his pocket and was going through his locker.

"What were ypu guys talking about?" He asked lightly so he wouldn't sound too accusingly.

"Mhmmm. Nothing, she's going on about herself as usual."

Blaine nodded he had to think fast, "Umm. Well ironically there's a Bobby Brown marathon on tonight."

Kurt looked at him, his eyes questioning Blaine, as if to ask, "You want to hang out? You want to make plans?"

Blaine continued, "My dad's home tonight, so maybe I could come over and we could watch it?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Sure. Come over at like five I guess."

With a close of his locker Kurt walked towards the opposite parking lot to catch a ride from Finn. Blaine felt that familier pit in his stomach again when Kurt pulled out his phone and a smile spread across his face.

Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household a little after five. Kurt opened the door, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he was minus phone. Kurt leaned in for a light kiss, to which Blaine retunred by slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth deepinig the kiss. A surprised Kurt kissed back, but Blaine could tell it was hestinant.

They made there way upstairs and Blaine sat on the bed.

"Oh!" Kurt threw his hands up. "I forgot the cheese plate downstairs! I'll go get it." Kurt left the room and Blaine searched the bed for the remote. Instead he saw Kurt's phone lying face down on the bed. For a split second he honestly thought nothing of it, then it vibrated.

"_Just a text_ ". Blaine thought. "_No big deal." _

A few seconds later the phone vibrated again, and then again, and then again. It vibrated a total of twelve times. Blaine felt his has go clamy, he hesitated but he reached over and picked up the phone, it vibrated in his hand.

**13 TEXTS FROM CHANDLER. **

Blaine felt everything around him spin. _Who was Chandler?_

Blaine couldn't help but open to the screen with all the texts. All of THEIR texts, Kurt and Chandler's. Texts that had been exchanged for two days, texts that were nearing the dozens, and texts that were…flirty. Chandler was obviously flirting with Kurt. Complementing him, sweet talking him. Blaine couldn't swallow properly, because Kurt's texts had started out modestly, just thanking Chandler sending little icons. Then they had made their way to buying into it, sending little puns back.

Tears whelled in Blaine eyes. It was too hot in this room, he felt like he was suffocating. Kurt was talking to this guy because he was lonely. He knew he was in the wrong with Kurt, being distant, not complimenting him, avoinding him but he didn't deserves this. This was cheating. Kurt was cheating on him. Blaine felt like he was going to throw up.

Kurt's footstep came behind him , "Okay, I've got the cheese plate, our being Bobby Brown marathon can officialy begin."

Blaine told himself he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't mention it, that he would pretend he didn't see anything, but like word vomit the first thing that came to his mouth was, "Whose Chandler?"


End file.
